Vacaciones
by kaze-ni-nare
Summary: Saitama tiene que cuidar de sus sobrinos, Shigeo y Ritsu Kageyama.
1. Prologo

Saitama sentía que se estaba derritiendo, el se movía al ritmo del abanico, derecha - izquierda y de Izquierda a derecha era como movía su cuerpo siguiendo al aparato.

— _Sensei, podemos comprar un aire acondicionado con mi sueldo._ — Comentó Genos mientras terminaba de darle los últimos toques al almuerzo.

— _Hum, no creo que sea necesario._ — Mintió Saitama, era obvio que lo necesitaban y entre más ciclos del abanico seguía con su cuerpo, de esto más se convencía, pero no pensaba que fuese buena idea usar el dinero del joven. Genos solo callo. — _¡Odio el verano!_ — Exclamó Saitama mientras no dejaba de seguir el movimiento de las hélices. — _Tiene el calor y los mosquitos ¿Como es que hay gente que lo espera?_ — Siguió quejándose.

Genos respondió — _Quienes más esperan el verano suelen ser los adolescentes y familias. Ellos suelen salir vacaciones y hacer actividades como ir a la playa._ — Acomodo ambos platos en la mesa mientras que Saitama se volteaba hacia la mesa para poder comer.

— _Ir a la playa no suena como un mal plan._ — Agrego Saitama antes de empezar a comer.

A unos cinco minutos entrados a comer el teléfono de Saitama empezó a sonar. Vio a la pantalla para identificar el número y levantó la ceja.

— _¿Que pasa, sensei?_ — Pregunto Genos ante ver la cara de Saitama.

Saitama Respondió — _Es un primo._

El joven cyborg no pudo más que sentir curiosidad, su Sensei nunca hablaba sobre su familia, hasta había llegado a cuestionarse si él tenía una. Mientras tanto el héroe calvo se encontraba en el mismo estado, si bien no estaba en total descomunicación con su familia pues solían mandarse entre sí tarjetas de felicitaciones en los días festivos y cumpleaños pero nunca realmente habían tenido una relación cercana, así que ¿Por qué llamarlo a él?

— _Saitama aquí._ — Contestó con voz seca.

— _Ah, primo Saitama ¿Como has estado? ¿Sigues viviendo en ciudad S?_ — Oyó la voz de su primo al otra parte de la línea.

— _Bien, bien._ — Respondió el hombre calvo. — _Si, sigo en ciudad S._

— _Aaaahhhhh, es muy peligroso ahí ¿Por que no te mudas mas cercas de nosotros?_ — Cuestionó el familiar.

— _No podría, Ciudad S tiene mejores precios de renta._

— _Tiene mejores precios de renta porque hay poca probabilidad de sobrevivir ahí._

— _Bueno, pero además soy el héroe del barrio, si me voy nadie los protegerá._ — Justificó Saitama.

La voz del teléfono hizo un suspiro notable — _Alguna veces olvido que tenemos un héroe en la familia, de seguro a los niños les emocionara saberlo._ — Comentó; Se quedó callado por unos segundos. — _Hablando de mis hijos… Saitama ¿Crees que me puedes hacer un favor?_ — Pregunto.

Saitama se quedó callado para después el contra preguntar — _¿Qué clase de favor?_

— _Bueno, es que yo y mi esposa nos iremos de vacaciones por 5 días, no lo hemos hecho desde que nació nuestro hijo menor Ritsu. ¿Podrías cuidar a mis dos hijos? Sera en 2 días._ — Lanzó la propuesta. Saitama no sabia que contestar, por una parte nunca había podido convivir con sus sobrinos, lo mas que lo hizo fue cuando toda la familia se reunió para conocer al mayor de los hermanos, shigeo, quien acababa de nacer; Además no es como si su primo o el resto le contara mucho sobre ellos en la correspondencia que inter cambiaban, pues Saitama se había alejado de la familia desde que empezó su entrenamiento de héroe; Por otra parte, si le estaba preguntando a él significaba que ya había recorrido por toda la familia y él era la última opción. — _Estoy dispuesto a pagarte._ — Continuo intentando hacer un trato, esto si intereso a Saitama.

En la línea se escuchó silencio mientras Saitama deliberaba en su mente. Del otro lado de la línea se cortó el silencio. —S _i quieres no lo hagas…_ -

— _Si recibiré a los niños._ — Le interrumpió Saitama. El pensaba que era una buena oportunidad para re-conectarse con la familia.

— _Ah..._ — Suspiró en voz alta denotando alivio. — _Muchas gracias, me estas salvando._ — Continuo.

— _Si, si, si._

— _Mandaré a los chicos mañana en el tren que sale a primera hora pasado mañana._

— _Estaré ahí para recogerlos._

— _De nuevo Saitama, muchas gracias._

— _No hay de que._

Después de eso, ambos colgaron el teléfono.

— _¿Qué fue eso?_ — Pregunto Genos curioso.

— _Bueno, un primo quiere que cuide a sus hijos por 5 días. Realmente me llevaba bien cuando éramos niños pero crecimos y nos alejamos. En realidad no conozco a mis sobrinos._ — Explicó Saitama.

— _Sensei ¿Cree que haya espacio aquí para que duerman?_

— _Nada que unos sacos de dormir no arreglen._ — Le respondió. — _En realidad mi primo me pagara por hacerle al niñero, eso ayudaría para comprar un aire acondicionado._

— _Ya veo._ — Dijo Genos para después anotar la nueva información recabada sobre la vida personal de su maestro en su libreta.

— _Oye Genos, si vienen desde Seasoning en el primer tren ¿A qué horas llegarían acá?_ — Pregunto Saitama con flojera de hacer su propio cálculo.

Genos empezó a murmurar sumas y problemas matemáticos en voz baja para poder resolver el dilema. — _Llegarían a las 12 del día._ — Respondió después de llegar a una conclusión.

— _Ah… Entonces me da tiempo de pasar a las ofertas de temprano en la mañana.— Era lo único que parecía preocuparle al héroe calvo._

* * *

Mientras tanto, en ciudad Seasoning los jóvenes disfrutaban sus vacaciones, eso no exceptuaba mob, pero en estos momentos se encontraba en la oficina de Reigen Arataka, su jefe en su trabajo de medio tiempo. En el lugar se encontraban los antes mencionados junto con el espectro conocido como Hoyuelo y Teru.

— _¿Enserió Mob, te iras de vacaciones?_ — Le pregunto Teru, Mob acababa de avisar que sus padres le habían dicho a él y a su hermano que saldrían de la ciudad.

— _En realidad mis padres serán los que se irán. Yo y Ritsu nos quedaremos con un familiar en otra ciudad._ — Respondió Mob.

— _Ah… ¿Y a qué ciudad iras?_

— _Ciudad S._

Reigen escupió shockeado lo que estaba comiendo, captando todas las miradas en la habitación. — _Ciudad S… ¡Ahí esta infestado de monstruos!_ — Dijo cuando terminó de pasar el mal trago.

— _Si, si. No solo espíritus, si no monstruos de carne y hueso ¡Verdaderos Kaijus!_ — Continuo Hoyuelo.

— _¿Enserió?_ — Preguntó Mob. — _Bueno ahora tiene sentido lo que dijo papá._

— _¿Hm?_ — Alzo la ceja Reigen y emitió un sonido a modo de pedir una explicación.

— _Papá dijo que mi tío era parte de la asociación de héroes._ — Contesto.

— _¿Tu Tío es un héroe psíquico?_ — Volvió Teru a la conversación.

— _No lo se._ — Respondió de nuevo Mob con su voz monótona. — _Papá nos dijo_.

Para Reigen tenía sentido que en la familia Kageyama hubiese alguien en la asociación de héroes, Ritsu y Mob eran espers poderosos y estaba seguro que no eran excepcion en la familia; Al principio pensó que era la famosa Tatsumaki, sin embargo Mob había mencionado Tío, no Tía, así que por mas poderosos que ambos sean no podían ser familiares de Tatsumaki ni de su hermana. Reigen quedo confundido porque estaba seguro que había estudiado a todos los psíquicos y espers de la asociación de héroes para hacer que su supuesto poder psíquico se viera real.

— _Bueno incluso si tu tío no fuera héroe, no creo que haya problema con los Kaijus ¡Tu y Ritsu son muy fuertes!_ — Dijo Hoyuelo. Reigen y Teru asintieron con la cabeza al unisono tras oír lo que había dicho el espectro.

— _Pero recuerda no usar tus poderes de no ser absolutamente necesario._ — Le recordó Reigen. — _Por cierto ¿Cuando te vas y por cuanto?_ — Pregunto el hombre de traje. Su mayor preocupación era que se fuera mucho, durante ese tiempo no podría exorcizar espíritus de verdad.

— _Bueno, me iré en 2 días creo que sera por 5 días…?_ — Parecía que Mob no tenia muy claro todo y lo dijo con cierto tono de duda.

* * *

El día de partir había llegado. Al mismo tiempo que los hermanos, sus padres también abordaban el tren para disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones del trabajo. Ambos padres dieron las indicaciones ya tradicionales, "No se le pierdan a su tío", "No sean groseros con el", "Portense bien." y estas se agregó "Haganle caso a su tío cuando un kaiju ataque." Ambos hermanos asintieron con la cabeza a todo.

Ya en el tren, Shigeo había tomado el lugar de la ventana mientras que Ritsu el que daba al pasillo. Mob venía viendo al exterior aunque sus ojos se entre cerraban, se había desvelado haciendo su equipaje y se levantó temprano para tomar en el tren.

— _¿Cómo crees que sea el tío Saitama?_ — Lanzó el hermano mayor al aire.

— _No lo se, nunca lo hemos conocido._ — Respondió el menor.

— _El es un héroe ¿No? Entonces debe de significar que es buena persona._

— _Bueno si..._ — Paró un momento Ritsu para pensar. — _¿Crees que el tenga poderes de esper?_

— _No lo se…_ — Se quedó pensando Mob. — _¿Tu que dices, Hoyuelo?_

El espectro verde que se escondía hasta ese momento salió flotando —Bueno, si ambos tienen poderes debe ser algo de familia. Y para estar en la asociación de héroes tienes que tener poderes si no quieres ser uno de esos perdedores de clase C.

Shigeo quedo pensando de nuevo, no hallaba la explicación de porqué una persona le daría ese uso a unas cosas tan inútiles como eran los súper poderes.

* * *

/) /)︵  
(•×•╭ ( )O - Comenten y fav o mato al conejito.


	2. Dia 1

Aquel día Saitama se había despertado para aprovechar las ofertas de mañana como había dicho 2 días antes. Realmente no había muy buenas ofertas ese día lo cual había puesto cabizbajo al héroe. Después de pasar por la tienda de conveniencia se dirigió a la estación de trenes para recoger a sus familiares junto a Genos.

El calor del verano hacía que Saitama empezase a sudar mientras que Genos al ser de metal en su mayoría ni se inmutaba. Gracias a dios, Saitama llevaba un abanico de papel, durante estas fechas el siempre llevaba algo para refrescarse el calor.

Lo siguiente en la lista era ir por sus sobrinos. Sentado en las bancas de esperas en la estación de trenes, habían llegado unos minutos antes de que el tren arribara.

Mientras tanto, los hermanos Kageyama estaban ya aburridos en el vagón del tren. El tren se había ya vaciado y solo quedaban ellos y una ancianita. Mob iba viendo el paisaje mientras que Ritsu iba chateando con amigos en su celular. El tren paró en seco y se oyó la voz anunciando que ya habían llegado a ciudad S. Ambos hermanos tomaron su equipaje (Mob con algo de dificultad pues sus brazos eran débiles) para salir del tren.

Saitama veía por fuera como paraba el tren y de él como era de esperarse no se bajaba nadie, el hombre veía directo la puerta de del vehículo mientras esperaba que alguien apareciese tras ella sus sobrinos. Por fin después de unos segundos aparecieron dos adolescentes con equipaje, uno con cabello algo largo, negro y con tonos azules en la sombra mientras que el otro tenía el típico corte japonés de honguito y parecía tener problemas cargando su equipaje.

— _¿Crees que sean ellos?_ —Preguntó el adulto.

Esto dejó con la boca abierta a a Genos, ¡Claro que son ellos! ¡Eran casi idénticos a Saitama! ¿Como era que sensei no veía eso? — _Creo que si son ellos._ — Se limitó a decir.

Saitama se paro de la banca para acercarse a los chicos quienes ya habían tocado el piso de la estación y el que tenía problemas con su maleta la dejó caer totalmente mientras se hiperventilaba gracias a el cansancio.

— _Hola, soy su tío Saitama._ — Se presentó de forma amable. — _Haber… Haber… Tu debes ser Shigeo._ — Dijo Saitama apuntando al joven que seguía cargando su equipaje. — _¡Y tu eres Ritsu!_ — Apunto al chico que aún exhalaba y respiraba de forma violenta.

El que había asumido que era el hermano mayor negó con la cabeza, se apuntó a sí mismo y dijo — _Yo soy Ritsu._ — Después apuntó a su hermano. — _El es mi hermano mayor, Shigeo._

Dentro de su cabeza, Saitama estaba cundiendo en pánico, apenas unos segundos de haberlos conocidos y ya los había confundido, ¡Mal comienzo! El enserio había pensado que Shigeo era el menor pues parecía más débil.

Mientras tanto, Genos quien estaba a unos pasos atrás de su sensei analizaba a los familiares. Ambos chicos tenían obvias facciones en su cara parecidas a Saitama, sobre todo el llamado hermano mayor quien daba una vibra de no saber leer su alrededor al igual que sensei pero honestamente Genos esperaba ver a dos jóvenes sin cabello, con una pelona tan brillante como la de sensei.

Para los jóvenes, Saitama parecía un hombre incómodo socialmente, Mob incluso se sentía algo aliviado de que él no sea el único socialmente denso mientras que Hoyuelo estaba escondido esperando que el tío no fuese un psíquico, aunque no sentía energía psíquica emanando de él pero sentía un gran poder, por otro lado el chico rubio detrás de él con obvias partes metálicas se le hacia conocido.

— _Ay, perdón._ — Se disculpó con vergüenza Saitama. — _Bueno, el es Genos._ — Presentó al joven rubio detrás de él.

— _Hola._ —El ya antes mencionado saludo sin moverse ni expresarse, con un tono sin sentimientos. El cyborg expiraba un aura asesina que hizo que ambos hermanos tragaran saliva algo intimidados.

Saitama volteo a ver a la ciudad y con el lenguaje corporal invitó a los hermanos que lo siguieran. — _Vamos, que más tarde el calor se pone más insoportable._

Mientras empezaron a caminar, hoyuelo entro en confianza para salir. — _Tu tío no es un psíquico, pero siento un aura rara de poder viniendo de él._ — Declaró, sin nombrar que el compañero se le hacía conocido.

— _Entonces supongo que no viene por parte de papá._ — Dijo Ritsu en voz baja, pero noto que el compañero joven de su tío había oído. ¿Un Cyborg, eh? ¿Será compañero en cuanto su trabajo de héroe? Estas dudas despertaba la curiosidad de Ritsu, cuya mirada se clavó en Genos. El menor de los hermanos también estaba seguro de que había visto a joven cyborg. — _Será mejor que no hablemos, pareció que te oyó._ — Dijo Hoyuelo.

Genos noto también que la mirada de Ritsu estaba clavada en él formando una tensión en el aire. Mientras tanto, como era de esperarse, Mob y Saitma no estaban ni enterados de la tensión. Mob especialmente, tenía problemas con su equipaje pues era al pesado y el sol candente no ayudaba. El mayor de los kageyamas ya no aguanto y dobló las rodillas cayendo al suelo.

— _¡Oye! ¡oye!_ — Dijo Saitama precipitándose hacia Shigeo. Apenas tenía 5 minutos con sus sobrinos y ya los había confundido además que uno se había accidentado.

Quien también se acercó rápidamente hacia Mob fue su Ritsu quien gritó preocupado. — _¡Hermano!_

El joven de corte de honguito estaba a punto de las lágrimas, eso era obvio, aunque se las estaba aguantando, pues aunque le dolía esto era una pequeña pizca comparado a los golpes que había sufrido peleando contra espers, pero igual le dolía, pues se había raspado ambas rodillas. Mientras tanto Saitama se preguntaba si realmente él era el mayor o los hermanos les estarían haciendo una jugarreta.

Al ver que no se podía levantar, acomodo su cuerpo de forma que se apoyara en él y del otro lado tomó el equipaje de Mob y lo apoyó en el hombro contrario. — _Ven, te ayudo a caminar._

Ritsu pensó que al menos el tío Saitama parecía un buen tipo, mientras que Mob sentía admiración por la fuerza de su tío.

Después de unos minutos habían llegado por fin llegado al apartamento donde vivían Saitama. Al pasar por la puerta, Saitama dejó en la sala de estar a Mob — _Espera aquí, tengo que desinfectar la herida para que no te pase nada._ — Le informo.

El adulto fue por su botiquín de emergencia y un poco de agua potable para limpiar la herida. Mientras Ritsu se acerco — _¿Estas bien?_

— _Estoy mejor._ — Le respondió con un tono algo seco pero tranquilizó al menor.

Genos analizó la escena, parecía que los hermanos eran muy cercanos, pero, de nueva cuenta pareció que el menor se dio cuenta que Genos los analizaba y lanzó una mirada oscura de reojo. El cyborg ante la actitud del menor sólo podía desconfiar.

— _Voy a acompañar a sensei._ — Dijo Genios.

— _Bien._ — Contestó Ritsu como si de forma inconsciente (O más bien, de forma muy consciente le estuviese diciendo que se perdiera.)

El joven cyborg fue a donde su maestro, quien parecía tener problemas encontrando el botiquín de emergencias de la casa.

— _Sensei._ — Llamó al hombre.

— _Ey._ — Contestó de forma que qué hacía entender que lo escuchaba.

— _Hay algo raro con esos niños. Con el menor en específico._ — Afirmó.

— _Aaawww genos, ¿Estas celoso porque ya no eres el menor de la casa?_ — Dijo Saitama con un tono burlón, estaba molestando a su joven aprendiz mientras seguía buscando el botiquín.

— _No es eso sensei. ¿No cree extraño que después de tanto tiempo su familia lo contacte?_

— _No entiendo a lo que te refieres Genos._

— _¿Que tal si su familia no es lo que cree? Usted ha hecho muchos enemigos gracias a sus grandes poderes y…_

Saitama interrumpió a Genos y le dijo — _Tranquilo, eso solo pasa en las películas._

— _¡Pero Sensei…!_

Antes de que pudiese seguir, Saitama exclamó — _¡Lo encontré!_ — Y alzó en botiquín en señal de victoria para ir corriendo hacia donde estaban sus sobrinos.

Mientras Ritsu y Mob estaban teniendo una conversación.

— _No me cae bien el cyborg._ — Declaró Ritsu.

— _¿Cyborg?_ — Pregunto Mob.

— _Si, tiene partes metálicas y parece más un cyborg que un robot._

— _Aaaaaahhhhhhh_

— _¡Ya se porque se me hacia conocido!_ —Apareció Hoyuelo de la nada — _Es un Héroe Clase S_ —

Ritsu abrió la boca y jadeó en señal de sorpresa. — _¡Es cierto!_

Pero Mob no parecía entender. — _¿Héroe Clase S?_

— _Son los héroes más poderosos._ —Contestó Hoyuelo.

— _Si, lo que lidian con cosas como el fin del mundo y eso._ — Siguió Ritsu.

— _¡Y son los más populares!_ — Agregó Hoyuelo.

La cara de Mob en ese momento se iluminó — _¿Populares?_ — Hoyuelo había dicho la palabra mágica.

Pero antes que pudieran seguir charlando llegó Saitama y Genos con el botiquín.

— _Perdon por tardar pero es que no encontraba el botiquín._ — Dijo Saitama.

— _No hay problema._ —Le contestó Mob.

Saitama empezó con el procedimiento, había sido un largo tiempo desde que lo había hecho, la última vez fue en sí mismo. Genos al ser de metal no necesitaba de botiquines de emergencia y la piel de Saitama se había hecho tan poderosa que ya nada la partía, pero lo que bien se aprende no se olvida y solo unos segundos le bastaron al hombre para acordarse de los pasos. Saitama empezó el procedimiento, de nuevo Mob empezó a lagrimear en señal de dolor.

— _Dime si quiere que pare._ — Dijo Saitama.

— _No, puedes seguir._ —Le respondió Mob.

Saitama sintió algo de admiración por el niño, era obvio que él era algo débil físicamente que lo seguía intentando, le recordaba su determinación. Mientras terminaba de curar la herida el teléfono de Genos sonó.

— _¿Bueno?_ — Contestó. Genos oyó atentamente y después dijo. — _Es de la asociación, hay un kaiju cerca de aquí._ — Informo.

El calvo se quejo un poco y dijo — _Sé que apenas acaban de llegar pero ¿Se molestaría si los dejamos solos por una hora?_

Quien contestó fue Mob negando con la cabeza. — _¿Es tu trabajo, no?_

Saitama sonrió — _Gracias por comprender._

Después de eso, Saitama fue de forma rápida a cambiar a su traje de héroe, para después salir de prisa a exterminar a quien sea el kaiju que estuviese molestando. Cuando Ritsu estaba seguro que ya se habían ido volteo hacia mob.

— _El tío Saitama no tiene poderes._ — Aseguró Hoyuelo.

— _¿Entonces como sera un heroe?_ — Se preguntó Mob.

— _No lo se, pero hay un poder extraño dentro de él._ — Dijo Hoyuelo.

Ambos hermanos quedaron pensando — _¿Y si le preguntamos?_ —Mob sugirió. —N _o creo que se moleste._

Ritsu suspiro, habría que intentarlo.

Ya después de 2 horas, Saitama y Venía volvieron, ambos con paquetes de ramen suficientes para los cuatro, que por cierto, olían delicioso.

— _¡Llegamos!_ — Anuncio Saitama contento. — _Justo para cenar temprano. Perdón por tardar pero tuvimos que ir lejos._ —Después se fue a cambiar a ropa de civil de forma rápido.

Los adolescentes se la habían pasado viendo la televisión en la tarde.

— _Buenas noches, tío Saitama._ — Dijeron al unísono.

— _Buenas noches, Genos._ — Solo Mob saludo a Genos. Ritsu solo le dedicó una mirada a Genos.

— _Buenas noches._ —Saludo de vuelta Genos.

— _Trajimos Ramen._ — Salió Saitama ya cambiado a civil. — _Espero que le gusten._

Gemos sirvió la comida, con algo de tensión cuando le paso su plato a Ritsu, parecía que esos dos en verdad no se agradaban. Después los cuatro agradecieron por la comida.

Ya entrados en la comida, Mob llamó — _Tío Saitama._

— _Mande._

— _¿Usted es un héroe, no?_

— _Si._

— _¿Cual es su súper poder?_

Saitama se quedó callado y esta pregunta pareció llamarle la atención al cyborg, esto a su vez le llamó la atención a Ritsu.

— _Bueno, súper poder no tengo. En realidad entrené mucho._

Esta respuesta hizo que se sorprendiera. — _¿Entrenamiento? Yo estoy en el club de acondicionamiento físico._

— _¿Ah? ¿Enserio?_

— _Si, quiero tener muchos musculos, ser popular y ser mejor persona._ — Respondió.

— _Entonces choca esos cinco._ — Dijo Saitama mientras chocaba los cinco con su sobrino.

Para los otros presentes parecía que tanto Mob como Saitama había hecho buena conexión. Mientras tanto Ritsu y Genos seguían viéndose entre sí, ellos al contrario, no se caían bien.

El resto de la cena fue en silencio hasta que de la nada los palillos que Mob tenía se rompieron para sorpresa de todos menos Ritsu.

— _Aquí tienes, hermano._ — Le dio sus palillos. — _Yo casi termino, puedo comer directo del plato ahora._

El incidente de los palillos llamó la atención de Saitama pero más de Genos, pero esa noche ya no se hizo otro comentario al respecto.

Después de la cena, Ritsu y Mob acomodaron los futones para dormir en la sala donde también dormía Genos, lo cual incómodo al menor de los hermanos pero que se podía hacer, él estaba cansado y no iba a empezar una discusión con un tío al que casi no conocía, eso seria para mañana. Ambos hermanos cayeron en sueño profundo rápidamente y el resto de la noche fue en paz.

Afdsfsahkhfssjh

Creo que me salieron muy fuera de personaje.

A ritsu siempre lo he visto como alguien algo sobre protector con su gente cercana, igual con Genos, con la particularidad de que Genos luego tiene mucha imaginación Y saca conclusiones apresuradas, mientras a Saitama lo veo como un tipo casual y a Mob como un niño tímido (Además de que Mob es un angelito OwO)

No esperen una nueva actualización pronto porque ya va a salir Kh3 y REmake2 y pienso jugarlos hasta que mi cuerpo se fusione con el sofá.

Ahora, el conejito sobrevivió, pero podrán salvar al gatito?

₍˄·͈༝·͈˄*₎◞ ̑̑


	3. Dia 2 parte 1

— _Ey, Mob, despierta_. — El joven aún se encontraba durmiendo cuando recibió pequeños golpes en la cara, se trataba de hoyuelo despertando. Mob se despertó mientras agitaba sus brazos de forma que parecía que estaba espantando una mosca o algún bichuelo. — _Ey, ey, soy yo._ — Le informo.

— _Ah, perdón hoyuelo._ — Dijo Mob mientras se frotaba los ojos para despertar. En fondo oía con atención Genos ¿Que o quien demonios es hoyuelo? No había nada ahí, sus censores no mentían ni fallaban.

— _Me dijiste que te despertara temprano._ — Le recordó el espíritu.

— _Ah sí, los del club de fisicoculturismo me dijeron que no debía de dejar de ejercitarse, incluso en vacaciones, tengo que salir hacer ejercicios._ — Le comento Mob. Genos seguía viendo y oyendo con atención.

— _No creo que sea muy seguro salir hacer ejercicio en ciudad S._ — Comentó Hoyuelo.

— _No creo que mi hermano tenga muchos problemas con los monstruos de ciudad S._ — Se unió a la conversación Ritsu. Este comentario llamó la atención de Genos.

— _Pero nunca hemos visto un Kaiju._ — Comentó Mob. Antes de que Genos siguiera espiando, Saitama llegó.

El hombre calvo había salido a entrenar, Genos se había quedado para vigilar a los muchachos, Saitama pensó que lo hacía porque por fin se había acostumbrado a los chicos pero en realidad el cyborg quería verlos de cercas, analizarlos, justo por eso se encontraba viéndolos desde el otro lado de la habitación, mientras preparaba el desayuno.

— _Ya llegue._ — Anuncio el calvo con una bolsa de mandado. — _Casi no alcanzó las ofertas._ — Dijo con un tono de voz aliviado.

— _¿Las ofertas?_ — Pregunto Mob.

— _Ah sí, me gusta ahorrar._ — Contestó.

Mob sonrió, este comportamiento le recordaba algo a Reigen, quien también era un avaro.

— _Genos, ire a seguir entrenando ¿Me vas a acompañar o te quedarás?_ — Cambio el tema el pelón.

Volteo a ver a los hermanos en desconfianza, alguien debía vigilarlos para que no hicieran algo peligroso contra sensei. — _Me queda…-_

Antes de que Genos termina su frase se oyó una voz — _¿Entrenamiento?_ — Pregunto Mob.

— _Si, yo entreno todos los día._ — Le comento Saitama.

— _¿Puedo acompañarlo?_ — Preguntó a su tío.

— _Supongo que sí_.— Le respondió Saitama.

Genos quedo boca abierta, a su maestro le había rogado a su maestro para que lo entrenase y ahora venía este chiquillo escuálido, le pedía que lo entrenen y Saitama aceptaba asi sin mas ¡Inaudito!

— _Suelo salir a correr todas las mañana._ — Le comento a su tío, Mob.

— _¿Enserio?_ — Le pregunto Saitama, veía en esta conversación una oportunidad más para conectar con el.

— _Hmmmmm._ — Dijo si con la cabeza mientras también lo hacía con un ruido proveniente de la boca. — _Estoy en el club de fisicoculturismo._

— _Si, creo que ya me lo habías dicho._

Mientras, Genos servía lo que había cocinado. Cuatros platos en la mesa eran servidos con deliciosa comida, cada uno para cada persona. Todos tomaron su lugar.

Saitama decidió seguir su conversación mientras el desayuno comenzaba. — _¿Y qué tipo de ejercicios hacen?_ —

— _Bueno, además de correr también hacemos sentadillas, abdominales y pesas. Aunque soy muy malo, muy apenas puedo levantar las pesas de 2 kilos._

Ritsu al oír el comentario interrumpió — Hermano, tu sabes que puedes levantar pesas más pesadas.

— _Bueno, pero eso no cuenta._ — Le respondió.

Este comentario llamó la atención de Saitama y Genos, pero, mientras que Saitama lo dejo pasar ya que creía que eran bromas de chicos, Genos no, un comentario que hizo que Genos viera fijamente a Shigeo, y a su vez, Ritsu veía fijamente a Genos, con una cara sombría.

— _Bueno ¿Entonces me vas acompañar ahorita?_ — Pregunto Saitama.

— _Hmmm._ — Mob volvió a asentir con una sonrisa.

— _Esta hecho, solo no vomites el desayuno que Genos preparó con tanto amor._ — Comentó bromeando el calvo.

— _De hecho sensei, no hice esto con amor, lo que utilicé fue..._ — De ahí en adelante empezó a decir cada ingrediente de la receta y como había preparado los alimentos, haciendo que Saitama y Ritsu hicieran cara de fastidio.

Después del desayuno, Mob y Saitama se cambiaron para después ir a entrenar. Habían dejado solos a Genos Ritsu. Durante los primeros minutos hubo silencio incomodo, cada uno fingía estar en su propio asunto cuando en realidad estaban al pendiente uno del otro. Hasta que el cyborg decidió acercándose al adolescente.

— _No se lo que tu y tu hermano pretenden pero no dejare que le hagan algo a sensei._ — Dijo cortantemente.

— _¿Que?_ — Pregunto Ritsu sorprendido ante las palabras de Genos.

— _Lo que oíste._

Hubo un silencio y ambos se miraron con ganas de matarse entre si. Hoyuelo quien se había quedado, por su parte estaba nervioso, realmente esperaba que no terminara en pelea. Ritsu era alguien que se podía defender pero ¿Contra un héroe clase S? El resultado era improbable.

— _Que bien que decidiste hablar._ — Ritsu se levantó desafiantemente de donde estaba y se puso frente a frente al de parte metálicas. Aunque se notaba la obvia diferencia de altura, había algo en el joven que hacía que a pesar de corta de edad fuera algo intimidante. — _He notado como nos observas. Te advierto, no me pienso contener si es que intentas lastimar a mi hermano._

— _¿Y como harás eso?_

— _Tengo mis formas._

Debieron entre sí con miradas asesinas, en el fondo, si hoyuelo tuviese uñas ya se las habría mordido todas, sobre todo porque de Ritsu empezó a emanar una energía, estaba listo para atacar.

— _Vamos Ritsu, no Retes a un héroe clase S, no vale la pena._ — Dijo intentándolo convencer de parar el inminente conflicto

El adolescente suspiro, junto con su energía psíquica disminuyendo, disminuye la ansiedad del espíritu.

— _Estuvo cerca._ — Se dijo así mismo el espíritu, mientras el ambiente estaba tenso.

* * *

El clima de ciudad S no había mejorado del todo y Mob lo estaba sintiendo . Mientras Saitama estaba siguiendo lo más normal intentando cuidar lo mejor posible al jovencito. Saitama creía que no existía persona con peor condición física que él cuando empezó a entrenar, pues ahora había descubierto que si la había y esa persona era su sobrino.

— _Ah, ah, ah._ — Se oyó la vocecita tenue de Mob, le costaba respirara, Saitama en sí no podía creerlo ¡Apenas llevaban 20 metros! a este paso si no llevara de carga al niño ya hubiese terminado y empezado con las abdominales, pero no se podía dar el lujo de dejarlo solo, menos en ciudad S, alguien tan débil como el seria carne muerta.

— _Vamos, no te des por vencido._ — Saltama intentaba motivar al joven. Pero fue inútil, el joven casi cae, si no fuese por los rápidos reflejos de Saitama, hubiese tocado el piso. — _Hey, hey, ten cuidado._ — No podía dejar que el joven se lastimara dos días seguidos en su presencia.

— _L-lo siento mucho._ — Se disculpó el joven con mucha pena, incluso pareciese si fuera a empezar a llorar.

— _Ya, ya, es normal que cuando empieces te sientas tan mal._ — Intentó consolar. — _Ven, te llevare cargando._

Saitama tomo a Mob y lo colocó sobre su espalda. Aunque el joven no se sentía como del todo con esto, sin importar cuantas veces el club de fisicoculturismo lo hiciese también, no tenía opción, si quería ponerse de pie, sus piernas temblaban como gelatina.

Después de que o tenia bien seguro en su espalda (No se fuera a caer) terminó corriendo hasta los 90 metros, con mob realmente impresionado por la velocidad de su familiar, hasta que el paro, había visto una silueta familiar, se trataba de Jingoku No Fubuki.

— _Hey, hola Fubuki._ — Saitama saludo casualmente a su conocida.

— _Buenos días Saitama._ — Volteo a ver a Mob quien estaba su espalda — _Y..._ — Dijo en forma de pregunta para ser presentados.

— _Ah, este es mi sobrino Shigeo._ — Presentó Saitama. Mob ante la presencia de aquella mujer tan despampanante no pudo más que sonrojarse ¿Era ella amiga de la asociación de héroes? —Bueno ¿Que te trae a ciudad S?

—Una misión.— Contestó. —Veras, parece que además de Kaijus, en ciudad S, han aumentado los espíritus, solo un esper puede deshacerse de ellos.

— _¿Espíritus? ¿Tipo fantasmas?_ — Saitama soltó una risa. — _Esas cosas no existen._ — Declaró su escepticismo. Fubuki entró en cólera ante lo que dijo Saitama y puso una cara de furia, Saitma noto esto y se disculpó — _Ya, ya, haz lo que sea para deshacerte de gasparin._

Sin embargo, Fubuki empezó a caminar y pasó de largo a Saitama pero al caminar un metro paso y dijo — _Ten cuidado, quizás no creas pero esas cosas son peligrosas. Pueden incluso poseer personas._ — Despues, siguio caminando.

— _Ah ¿Pero que se le ha metido a Fubuki?_ — Se preguntó a sí mismo. — _Mira que creer en espíritus y esas cosas de charlatanes, ¿No lo crees, Shigeo?_

Mob, durante toda la conversación estuvo incómodo. — _S-si, tio Saitama._ — Dijo nervioso. Después de este altercado, siguieron hasta casa de Saitama.

* * *

Ritsu estaba alerta, sentado a un lado de la ventana, viendo hacia fuera pero aun así prestando atención a Genos. De pronto joven sintió una brisa extraña pasar por afuera.

— _Hey hoyuelo, ¿Sentiste eso?_ — Preguntó en voz baja al espíritu.

— _Si, hay algo mal._

Antes de que siguieran la conversación, Saitama abrió la puerta de la casa, para ver a Genos y Ritsu justo en extremos contrarios de la sala principal. — _Llegamos._ — anuncio, llamando la atención de ambos.

— _¿Como te fue hermano?_ — Preguntó Ritsu sonriendo.

Mob estaba muy exhausto y apenas pudo decir mientras jadeaba. —No le pude seguir el ritmo al tío Saitama, es muy rápido.

— _Pero al menos lo intentas, eso es lo que cuenta._ — Dijo Saitama para animarlo.

— _Supongo, es lo mismo que dice el club de fisicoculturismo._

— _Y dime ¿Que te ponen hacer en ese club?_ — Pregunto Saitama, aunque ya lo había preguntado, el calvo nunca había sido bueno hablando con la gente.

— _Mayormente acondicionamiento físico._

Antes de que siguieran, el teléfono de Genos sonó y el cyborg contestó. — _Bueno...Esta bien, voy para allá._ — Colgó para luego decir. — _Hay otro kaiju cerca._

— _Hmmm, están más activos de lo normal._ — Mencionó Saitama algo pensativo. — _Bueno, lo lamento, nos tenemos que ir…_

— _No Te preocupes tío Saitama, lo entendemos._ —Le contestó Ritsu.

Para después ambos héroes salieran. Ritsu tomó la oportunidad de estar solos para hablar con su hermano.

— _El cyborg me amenazó._ — Declaró.

Mob volteo a verlo de forma seria. — _¿Estás seguro?_

— _Sí._ — Respondió el hermano menor.

Mob quedó callado con su mente pensando al mil por uno… — _¿Esas seguro que no lo malinterpretaste? A veces puedes ser algo…_

— _¡No lo malinterprete!_ — Declaró con fuerza Ritsu. Shigeo quedó callado, pues quizás su hermano fuese un cabeza dura un poco amargado para su edad, pero él nunca le mentiría. — _Hoyuelo puede confirmarlo._

Mob volteo a ver a hoyuelo. — _¿Es cierto?_

La cara del espectro verde mostró algo de dudas. — _Es que… No que se que pasó._ — Era verdad, Hoyuelo estaba fisgoneando la casa cuando de pronto vio a Ritsu y Genos a punto de matarse entre sí.

Mob sólo quedó pensante ¿Porque un héroe amenazaría a su hermano?

* * *

Y mientras, como era de costumbre Saitama vencía a los kaijus de un puñetazo. Sin embargo, ambos, tanto Genos como Saitama sentían algo raro, pues estos kaijus no se comportaban como lo harían normalmente, por lo general un kaiju o estaría diciéndoles que eran unos debiluchos y haciendo ruidos de furia, pero sin embargos, estos kaijus estaban muy callados, como si fuera zombies.

Uno de los kaijus, después de que Genos golpeara muy fuerte, pareció salir del trance y su cara fue entre pánico y confusión. — _¿Que? ¿¡Que ha pasado!?_ — Pregunto.

— _¿Huh?_ — Pronunció en sorpresa Saitama.

— _¿Donde estoy?_ — Preguntó el Kaiju. — _Yo estaba en otra ciudad y..._ — El kaiju volteo y entonces vio a Saitama y Genos, entonces todo su comportamiento camio. — _Heroes..._ — El kaiju mostro furia. — _¡Los destazare…!_ — Grito para que después abalanzarse sobre ellos.

Como era de esperarse, cuando el monstruo los atacó, saitama lo intercepto y de un puñetazo lo destrozó.

— _¿Qué fue eso?_ — Pensó en voz alta Saitama.

* * *

AAAAAAAAAA, mi PC murio y no pude terminar ni esto ni mis demás fics, pero ya volvi.

Comenten o si no mato al gatito - ^ↀᴥↀ^


	4. Dia 2, parte 2

No pensaba hacer al día 2 un cap de 2 parte...pero pues sucedió wey.

* * *

— _¡Llegamos!_ — Anunció con entusiasmo Saitama regresando de su misión. Detrás de él venía Genos con un aura ominosa.

— _Bienvenido a casa, tío Saitama._ — Recibió Mob con cálidas palabras a su familiar.

— _Trajimos comida rápida de nuevo, perdón_. — Comentó Saitama. — _Es una pena que aún no hayan probado la comida de Genos, a pesar de ser un cyborg el es muy cocinero._

— _No creo que su comida sea tan buena._ — Lanzó sus palabras con rencor Ritsu. El menor y el cyborg intercambiaban miradas asesinas.

— _Tonterías ¡Él es muy bueno!_ — Dijo Saitama mientras servía la comida no leyendo la hostilidad a su alrededor.

Los jóvenes se sentaron a la mesa junto con los mayores para comer.

— _Hum… ¿Señor Genos? Tengo una pregunta._ — Comentó con una voz extremadamente tímida Shigeo.

Genos volteo a ver a Shigeo con una mirada profunda y amenazante, lo cual hizo que el hermano menor lo viera de la misma forma.

— _Si usted es un robot… ¿Como es que puede comer?_ — Preguntó el hermano menor.

Genos lo miró y dijo serio — _Bueno, eso es clas…_

Antes de que terminase, Saitama lo Interrumpió. — _El profesor que ayudó a Genos quiso que él pudiese tener una vida lo más normal posible, así que le dio la habilidad de comer._

Genos vio a su sensei y quiso decirle. — _Sensei, no creo que sea conveniente…_

De nuevo, fue interrumpido pero esta vez por el adolescente más grande. — _¿Enserio? Aquel doctor suena como una persona excepcional._

El joven cyborg vio dudando por unos segundos al adolescente. — _Lo es…_ — Solo dijo. Shigeo, el hermano mayor, a diferencia de Ritsu parecía totalmente inocente, un verdadero niño sin noción de maldad alguna, no tenía un aura oscura como su hermano menor; Quizás el único enemigo era Ritsu, pero Genos no podía descartar de todo que Shigeo no fuera un posible enemigo enviado para hacer de familiar de sensei y lastimarlo.

— _Vaya, es muy bueno que te hayas encontrado con alguien como ese doctor._ — Dijo Mob mientras seguía comiendo.

Después de ese comentario, el silencio incomodo lleno la habitación. Nadie mas tenia un tema de conversación. La tensión empezó a elevarse, sobre todo por las miradas que se hacían Ritsu y Genos. Mientras tanto, Saitama y Mob estaban totalmente nerviosos, no por lo anterior, si no porque se estaban auto culpando de su falta de habilidad social.

«Vamos Saitama, es solo un adolescente, tu puedes sacarle conversación ¿Que le gusta a los adolescentes hoy?» Se auto preguntaba Saitama en su mente. Mientras, Mob también estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, auto consumiendo. Mob intentaba comer pero le temblaban las manos al tomar los palillos y… "CRACK" se oyó, los palillos de Mob se volvieron a romper.

— _¡Ah! ¿De nuevo?_ — Pregunto Saitama. — _Le reclamare al vendedor ¡Me tendrá que hacer un descuento por darme palillos de mala calidad!_ — Continuo.

— _No-no es necesario..._ — Contestó Mob, mientras, Ritsu le ofrecía sus palillos pero Mob los rechazó.

— _Extraño..._ — Dijo Genos juzgando…

— _Hablando de extraño… Me he encontrado a Fubuki hoy. ¿Sabes qué disparate me comentó?_ — Empezó a contar Saitama, lo cual hizo que Shigeo se tensara.

— _¿Que?_ — Pregunto cyborg.

— _¡Que la asociación la había enviado para cazar un fantasma! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Como si los fantasmas existieran_! — Comentó Saitama.

Ritsu se levantó algo alterado de la mesa y dijo — _¡Los fantasmas existen!_

El hombre calvo empezó a reír y dijo — _Ya, ya, quizás eres joven, pero las leyendas urbanas como esas solo son charlatanerias._

Mob simplemente se empezó a tensarse aún más.

— _¡Son reales! ¡Yo los he visto!_ — Exclamó Ritsu aun mas enojado.

Saitama río mucho más.

— _¡Vamos, hermano! ¡Diles!_ — El menor invitó a su hermano a que se uniera a la conversación.

— _Yo, eh… ah…_ — Tartamudeo Mob incómodo, con todas las miradas dirigiéndose a él.

— _Ritsu, para, no vale la pena._ —Dijo Hoyuelo, intentando calmarlo.

Ritsu paro, se dio cuenta que lo de hoyuelo decía era verdad, se sentó de nuevo. — _Hmmph._ — Hizo un ruido mientras voltea a su cabeza a un lado en forma de indignación.

— _Y-ya terminé tío Saitama…_ — Dijo Mob intentando cambiar el tema.

— _Yo ya no tengo hambre._ —Dijo Ritsu, mientras tomaba su plato y se dirigía a lavarlo. — _¿Me llevó el tuyo también?_ —Le pregunto a Mob.

— _Si quieres…_ — Más tardó en Shigeo en pronunciar las palabras que Ritsu en tomar su plato. De ahí, se fue callado a la cocina.

— _Lo seguiré._ — Comentó Genos.

Cuando el cyborg salió de la habitación, Mob decidió hablar. — _L-lo siento. Ritsu cuando se enoja… Bueno…_

—Ah, no te preocupes, es normal con los chicos de su edad. — Comentó.

— _Si, pero el a veces es más, bueno…_ — ¿Como iba explicarle a su tío Saitama de lo que era capaz su hermano cuando se enojaba? Pues el joven tenía un lado oscuro y explosivo.

— _Nah, Nah, se ve que es buen chico._ — Contestó el tío. — _Que el tenga su carácter es algo bueno, significa que está dispuesto a pelear por lo que piensa. ¡Eso es la característica de un héroe!_

— _Bueno, eso es cierto… El siempre me defiende en la escuela_. —Respondió Mob.

— _¿Vees? ¡Tu hermano es buen chico!— Exclamó Saitama. —No se porque Genos le tiene tanta desconfianza._ — Murmuró.

Hablando de esos dos, en cuanto ambos entraron a la pequeña cocina, la tensión empezó a fluctuar dentro del espacio entre esos dos. Ritsu intentando seguir como si nada empezó a lavar los trastes sucios.

— _¿Por qué dijiste eso?_ — Preguntó Genos.

— _¿Que te importa?_ — Siguió lavando los trastes sucios.

Más silencio hubo en la habitación, hasta que Genos se le ocurrió algo… — _Entonces simplemente le preguntaré a tu hermano._ —Dijo, a quizás el traer a Shigeo a la conversación provocar una reacción, sin embargo el ambiente sólo se hizo más tenso.

Sin éxito alguno Genos decidió salir, pero cuando volteo, sus censores sintieron algo a toda velocidad volando así el, resulta que el objeto era un cuchillo grande de cocina que venía, no dirigido a él, si no, a un lado de su cabeza. El cyborg, obviamente tomó el cuchillo en el aire.

— _Si molestas a mi hermano, el siguiente irá a tu cabeza._ — Amenazó el adolescente.

— _Ya veo._ — Fue lo que atinó a decir el Cyborg antes de salir de la habitación.

En cuanto Genos salió, Hoyuelo salió y gritó. — _¿¡Te has vuelto loco, Ritsu!?_

Después de eso, y gracias a Dios, no pasó ningún altercado. Los hermano se durmieron, aunque obviamente Ritsu tardó más, pues estaba alerta.

Genos revisó que todos estuvieran dormidos, para salir afuera del apartamento, después sacar su celular y hacer una llamada. — _Fubuki… Si, soy yo, Genos, perdón por hablar tan tarde, me gustaría que me hablases de psíquicos y fantasmas._

Al otro lado de la línea, Fubuki algo molesta por la llamada de medianoche que la acababa de despertar, le contestó. — _¿Podemos vernos mañana? Es tarde._

— _Si, perdón ¿A las 9:00 A. M. Esta bien?_ — Preguntó.

— _Si, si, mañana nos vemos en la cafetería del centro de siempre, ¿Esta bien? Necesito dormir._

— _Perdón señorita Fubuki, es algo urgente._

— _Si, si, no hay de que, nos vemos mañana, que tengas buena noche._

— _Buenas noches señorita Fubuki._

Después de eso, Fubuki corto.

* * *

En medio del campo fuera de ciudad z, un kaiju semejante a una cucaracha se encontraba descansando de un rato, después de haber aterrorizado a los campesinos.

— _JAJA, estúpido campesinos…_ — Murmura a entre sueños, en medio de vegetales, el botín que les había robado. El Kaiju de pronto sintió una brisa extraña que lo hizo despertar. — _¿Eh? ¿Qué?_ — Sin embargo, aquel monstruo nunca supo lo que pasó.

La criatura se levantó como si se tratase de un zombie y empezó a caminar a la ciudad, el habló pero no era la misma voz de antes, si no una más intimidante. — _Kaijus estúpidos, sus barreras psíquicas son nulas._

* * *

Aaaaahhhh Ritsu, solo van 2 Dias y ya están amenazando alguien a muerte en nombre de tu onii-chan, nunca cambies.

En otras cosas, estoy pensando en pedir un beta reader porque mi dislexia auto diagnosticada no me deja ni escribir ni editar a gusto.


	5. Dia 3

**Dia 3, 9:00 AM.**

Fubuki tenía una misión, encontrar a una pandilla de fantasmas que estaban causando estragos, la asociación de héroes no solía meterse en estos problemas, la asociación solía solo meterse con los kaijus, menos problemas que luchar contra cosas que no se ven por el humano promedio; Sin embargo, ahora pareciera que unos cuantos espíritus habían captado la atención de la asociación, y decidieron aprovechar a los pocos psíquicos que tenían dentro. Pero justo ahora, está vacía de pistas, se había puesto a investigar desde ayer en la mañana.

Cuando Genos la llamo, ella decidió que era una oportunidad, pues esta era su ciudad y la de Saitama y debían sentir si algo estaba mal, el dia de ayer no pudo cuestionar a saitama pues al parecer tenía visitas de familiares, pero hoy, le sacaría la mayor información posible a Genos.

Genos entró por la puerta del café y se sentó enfrente de fubuki. — _Buenos días, señorita Fubuki._ — Saludo cordialmente.

— _Buenos días, Genos._ — Saludo Fubuki a Genos. — _¿Por qué la urgencia para hablar conmigo?_

— _Bueno… Es que creo que el sensei está en peligro._ — Estas palabras de Genos llamaron la atención de Fubuki.

— _¿Que te hace pensar eso?_ — Preguntó sorprendida.

— _Bueno… La verdad es que, hace 2 días llegaron unos familiares a quedarse con saitama sensei, pero hay algo raro en ellos…_

— _¿Raro en qué sentido?_ —Pregunto fubuki.

— _Bueno… Creo que uno de ellos es un esper._ —Confesó Genos.

Estas palabras sorprendieron a fubuki. — _¿Que te hace pensar eso?_

—Durante toda su estadía he pensado que es muy sospechoso el tiempo que llegaron, piénsalo ¿Familiares lejanos que nunca le hablan piden que cuiden a sus dos hijos durante toda una semana? Se me hace muy sospechoso. Anoche uno de ellos me amenazó, me lanzo un cuchillo, primero pensé que él lo había lanzado con su propia mano, pero mis sensores nunca localizaron su cuerpo moviéndolo, después de pensarlo mucho, llegué a la conclusión que lo unico que podia hacer eso es un esper.

Fubuki oyo con atención cada una de las palabras de Genos; Después preguntó. — _¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?_

— _Quiero que me digas si estoy en lo correcto y me ayudes a estar certero si los hermanos son un peligro o no. Se que uno es un esper pero no se sobre el otro._ —Pidió Genos.

—Bueno, creo que puedo ayudarte a decir si el otro es o no un psíquico...— Le contestó la heroína, entonces fubuki empezó a pensar en los síntomas que un psíquico tiene, hasta que se le ocurrió algo. —¡Ah! Muchos espers que aún no pueden controlar sus poderes suelen romper cosas sin darse cuenta. Por lo general son cucharas cuando están comiendo ¿Les ha pasado algo asi?

Genos pensó un poco mientras tocaba su mentón. — _Hmmmpphh, nada asi ha pasado._ — Pensó un poco más — _¡Ah! El mayor ha estado rompiendo los palillos._

— _Ahí tienes tu respuesta._ —Le contestó Fubuki. Después de eso.

— _C-creo, creo que hay algo más..._ — Dijo genos. — _Ayer cuando estábamos cenando vino el tema sobre fantasmas. Cuando saitama dijo que los fantasmas no existen, el menor se puso histérico._

Fubuki reflexiono las palabras de Genos ¿Esto significaba que los chicos eran espers con experiencia con espíritus? Si esto era así, ellos podían ser de ayuda, ya que la heroína tenía casi nula experiencia con el lado espiritual de ser un psíquico. — _Bueno, es ese mismo tema el que me trae hoy esta ciudad, dime genos ¿Crees que en los fantasmas?_

• • ┈┈┈┈ ๑ ⋅ ⋯ ୨ ୧ ⋯ ⋅ ๑ ┈┈┈┈ •

 **Dia 3. 8:30 AM**

Todos dentro de la casa se levantaron temprano, Saitama y Mob habían salido a entrenar, dejando a Ritsu y Genos solo, sin embargo, Genos acababa de salir a una cita de trabajo, no sin antes amenazar al menor de los hermanos con una mirada que decía "Si haces algo, te mato", dejando solo a Ritsu (Y hoyuelo).

— _Ah, otro dia aburrido._ — Comentó el espectro verde. — _Oye Ritsu, y si salimos un poco._

— _Ya tengo suficiente con el cyborg, no quiero hacer algo que lo ponga de nervios y lo haga un peligro para mi hermano._ — Contestó el joven.

— _Agh, vamos, no hemos hecho nada, esta muy aburrido, el cyborg se fue, tu te puedes valer solo, no eres un típico adolescente al que los kaijus intimiden ¡Tienes poderes psiquicos! no nos hará nada._ — Trato de alentar al joven.

Ritsu lo pensó un poco. — _Bueno, creo que tienes razón. Salgamos un rato._ — Antes esto, hoyuelo sonrió, para que después ambos se dirigieron a la puerta.

Cuando ambos salieron, el sol los saludo con sus rayos en la cara del joven. — _Vaya, aqui si que el sol es fuerte._ — Comentó hoyuelo. Tras esto, ambos empezaron a vagar.

• • ┈┈┈┈ ๑ ⋅ ⋯ ୨ ୧ ⋯ ⋅ ๑ ┈┈┈┈ •

 **Dia 3, 9:15 AM**

A las afueras de la ciudad, un kaiju de mediano tamaño, posiblemente nivel tigre, se dirigía hacia la ciudad. La particularidad de este kaiju era sus ojos en blanco, parecía un zombie.

En el otro lado de la ciudad, había otro kaiju de iguales características. — _¡¿Quien necesita poseer humanos cuando puedes poseer monstruos?!_

• • ┈┈┈┈ ๑ ⋅ ⋯ ୨ ୧ ⋯ ⋅ ๑ ┈┈┈┈ •

 **Dia 3, 10:00 AM**

Ritsu llevaba aproximadamente una hora vagando por la ciudad, y hasta ahora no se había topado nada, si bien había muchas casas abandonadas dado a que muchos huyen de los ataques de kaijus y las ruinas dejadas por estos ataques.

Cuando de pronto sintió algo raro dentro de los alrededores. — _Hoyuelo ¿¡Sentiste eso!?_ — Pregunto Ritsu.

— _Si..._ — Contestó el espectro de forma sombría.

• • ┈┈┈┈ ๑ ⋅ ⋯ ୨ ୧ ⋯ ⋅ ๑ ┈┈┈┈ •

 **Dia 3, 9:50 AM**

Uno de los Kaijus poseídos entra a la ciudad.

• • ┈┈┈┈ ๑ ⋅ ⋯ ୨ ୧ ⋯ ⋅ ๑ ┈┈┈┈ •

 **Dia 3, 10:05 AM.**

Tras seguir un poco la pista lo que sentía raro en el ambiente, al girar en una esquina, Ritsu se encontró con un Kaiju. El monstruo volteo al ver al joven y lo atacó.

— _¡Es un kaiju!_ — Exclamó el joven

— _Si, pero hay algo raro en él ¡Mira sus ojos!_ — Apuntó hoyuelo hacia dicha parte del cuerpo. — _¡El kaiju esta poseido!_

— _¿Ah?_ — Exclamó el kaiju con voz espectral. — _¿Otro espectro osa aparecerse en nuestro territorio?_ — Pregunto algo ofendido al ver a hoyuelo. — _¡Vas a sufrir!_ — Tras esto, el kaiju volvió a atacarlos.

• • ┈┈┈┈ ๑ ⋅ ⋯ ୨ ୧ ⋯ ⋅ ๑ ┈┈┈┈ •

 **Dia 3, 10:30 AM**

Mientras Fubuki intentaba hacer entender a Genos sobre el mundo espiritual de los psíquicos, un mundo que ella tampoco comprendía porque nunca se había adentrado a él, sin embargo, de la nada se oyó una explosión. Tras esto, ambos vieron hacia afuera notaron a un kaiju.

El kaiju estaba destruyendo todo, pero sus movimientos eran pocos naturales, como si un robot se tratase, pero, no había tiempo de centrarse en eso, pues el kaiju estaba haciendo estragos en la ciudad.

— _¡Vamos!_ — Gritó genos. Fubuki asentó con la cabeza.

Ambos héroes le hicieron frente al monstruo, ante esto el kaiju volteo como si se tratase de un robot e intentó atacarlos. Sin embargo sus ataques eran muy torpes, no lograba asestar ningun ataque, eos no quitaba que sus ataques fueran demasiado fuertes como para un kaiju de su tamaño.

Uno de los escombros que el kaiju estaba causando con sus puños casi le pega a fubuki, pero esta hizo rápidamente una barrera para protegerse.

— _Esta fuerza no es normal para un nivel tigre._ — Comentó fubuki.

Mientras, el cyborg con toda la fuerza de sus propulsores, pateó en la cabeza al Kaiju, el impacto de este hizo que su cabeza diera un giro, sin embargo esto pareció no afectarlo, pue simplemente volteó hacia enfrente y siguió su paso de destrucción.

— _Esa patada debió ser suficiente para noquearlo._ — Dijo Genos.

— _Pero no lo hizo..._ — Le comento fubuki.

Antes de que pudieran seguir razonando, el kaiju los siguió atacando, Genos esquivaba las piedras de escombro que el kaiju lanzaba, mientras Fubuki hacia un escudo y regresaba las piedras con sus poderes. El kaiju a pesar de que su cuerpo parecía dar de sí, seguía peleando. Esto llevaría rato.

• • ┈┈┈┈ ๑ ⋅ ⋯ ୨ ୧ ⋯ ⋅ ๑ ┈┈┈┈ •

 **Dia 3,11:15 AM**

Mientras tanto, Saitama y mob habían regresado a la casa para encontrar la casa sola. Ante la falta de que hacer, Saitama sacó varios juegos de mesa y empezó a jugar con Mob, y a decir verdad, se la estaban pasando muy bien.

— _¿Donde estarán Ritsu y Genos?_ — Preguntó Mob.

— _No idea, pero seguro lo están pasando tan bien como nosotros._ — Contestó Saitama.

• • ┈┈┈┈ ๑ ⋅ ⋯ ୨ ୧ ⋯ ⋅ ๑ ┈┈┈┈ •

Dia 3,11:15 AM

Ritsu no se la estaba pasando nada bien, justo ahora, estaba siendo azotado contra una pared de concreto. — _¡Agh!_ — Se quejó del dolor.

— _¡Ritsu!_ — Grito Hoyuelo. Pero antes que Hoyuelo dijera algo, el kaiju se le avalanzo. Los movimientos de kaiju eran muy torpes, como si no estuviese acostumbrado a ese cuerpo, sin embargo sus golpes eran demasiado fuertes. Después de esquivar sus golpes, Hoyuelo dijo — _Por sí sólo el kaiju no es poderoso, pero el ser poseído lo hace más fuerte y resistente._

— _Ah, así que el pequeño moco es inteligente._ — Se burló la voz espectral del kaiju mientras lanza puños.

— _Entiendo, tengo que esquivarlo._ — Respondió Ritsu mientras lanzaba un ataque psíquico al kaiju.

• • ┈┈┈┈ ๑ ⋅ ⋯ ୨ ୧ ⋯ ⋅ ๑ ┈┈┈┈ •

 **Dia 3, 12:30 AM**

Fubuki y Genos estaban teniendo más problemas de lo normal con un kaiju nivel tigre. Después de una seguidilla de ataques, ambos brazos se habían desprendido, mientras otros kaijus ya hubieran empezado a chillar, este no hacía nada, solo seguía.

— _Es como un zombie._ — Dijo Fubuki. — _Está siendo controlado. No nos lo quitaremos de encima hasta que no lo hagamos trizas._

— _Entiendo._ — Contestó Genos cargando sus propulsores. Estaba a punto de dar un ataque final.

De forma rápida salió corriendo contra el kaiju, dándole una patada que esta vez fue lo suficientemente poderosa para arrancarle la cabeza.

El kaiju cayó sin vida al pavimento y ambos héroes se vieron entre ellos. Antes de se dijesen algo ellos, se Oyó un chillido. — _WAAAAAAAHHHH ¡HAN ROTO MI JUGUETE!_

Genos no parecía reaccionar a la voz, pero fubuki… — _¿Oíste eso?_ — El cyborg negó con la cabeza.

— _¡Estúpidos héroes!_ — Del cuerpo del espectro, la heroína vio salir un espectro. — _¡Están arruinando todo!_

Fubuki no perdió tiempo y lanzó ataques psíquicos hacia el espectro pero este se hecho a huir de forma rápida. — _¡Quédate quieto!_ — Gritó con frustración mientras Genos veía sin entender.

— _Buahahaha ¿Una psíquica que no sabe bien cómo exorcizar? Buahahaha._ —Se iba riendo el espectro. Esto hizo que fubuki se enojara más y siguiera persiguiendolo.

— _¡Señorita fubuki! ¡Espere!_ — Grito Genos mientras perseguía a fubuki.

• • ┈┈┈┈ ๑ ⋅ ⋯ ୨ ୧ ⋯ ⋅ ๑ ┈┈┈┈ •

 **Dia 3, 1:30 PM**

A Ritsu le seguían pateando el trasero.

— _Que mal, que mal..._ — Dijo hoyuelo con preocupación. — Si Ritsu sigue asi, no va a durar mucho.

Mientras tanto, otro golpe acesto a Ritsu. — _Quizás seas escurridizo pero si lanzo los suficientes golpes te acestare al menos uno._ — decía el kaiju mientras mientras lanzaba golpes a lo loco.

— _Demonios Ritsu ¡Tenemos que hacer la retirada!_ — Gritó Hoyuelo.

— _¡Ni pensarlo!..._ — Respondió Ritsu. — _No pienso acobardarme contra un espíritu como el._

— _¡Demonios Ritsu!_ — Exclamó enojado el espectro verde — _No podemos arriesgarnos ahora._

Sin embargo, Ritsu no escuchaba las súplicas de hoyuelo, seguía peleando contra el kaiju poseído. — _No puedo dejarlo ir._ — El joven siguió esquivando y tirando golpes psíquicos, pero estos golpes parecían no hacerle nada.

— _¡Vamos, Ritsu! ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡No puedes con el!_ — Grito Hoyuelo.

Esto pareció enfurecer a Ritsu, y en un ataque de ira lanzó un gran ataque psíquico. — _¡Yo no soy débil!_ —Grito mientras lo hacía. Con el ataque potenciado por la ira, Ritsu pudo partir en 2 al al Kaiju, de este salio el espectro que lo poseía.

— _Estupido niño..._ — Dijo el espectro que poseía al kaiju, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Ritsu lo atrapó y exorcizo.

— _Vaya, realmente pudiste hacerlo..._ — Dijo hoyuelo sorprendido.

• • ┈┈┈┈ ๑ ⋅ ⋯ ୨ ୧ ⋯ ⋅ ๑ ┈┈┈┈ •

 **Dia 3, 1:40 PM**

— _BUAAAAAAAAAA._ — Gritó el espectro que Fubuki perseguía. — _AMIGOOOO_ — Lloró el espectro. — _¿QUE TE HICIERON?_

Fubuki no comprendía qué pasaba, pero seguía persiguiendolo, sin embargo, el fantasma aceleró su paso y se fue casi a la velocidad de la luz.

— _¡Maldición! ¡Escapó!_ — Grito frustrada Fubuki.

— _¡Señorita Fubuki!_ — Exclamó Genos mientras alcanzaba a la mujer. Fubuki estaba tomando aire, perseguir al fantasma por una hora la había dejado exhausta. — _¿Qué fue eso?_

— _¡El fantasma escapó!_ — Le respondió Fubuki.

— _Perdón señorita Fubuki, pero yo no vi nada._ — Contestó Genos.

La heroína lo vio y después le explico. — _Lo fantasmas no se pueden ver por personas comunes a menos que ellos lo deseen._

— _Ya veo ¿Entonces usted estaba persiguiendo al fantasma pero este escapó?_ — Le cuestionó con curiosidad Genos.

— _Si, dijo algo sobre su amigo y salió huyendo aún más rápido._ —Le respondió la heroína. — _Voy a seguir buscandolo_.

— _Es su misión ¿No?_ — Pregunto genos.

— _Si, tengo que atraparlos ¿Me acompañas?_ —Le propuso Fubuki.

Genos, curioso sobre la situación y con interés sobre saber más acerca de los epsers, asintió.

• • ┈┈┈┈ ๑ ⋅ ⋯ ୨ ୧ ⋯ ⋅ ๑ ┈┈┈┈ •

 **Dia 3, 2:30 PM**

Mientras Mob y Saitama jugaban a las cartas, Ritsu por fin llego a casa en un mal estado, colapsando en la puerta.

— _¡Ritsu! ¿Que paso?_ — Pregunto asustado Mob. Esto hizo que Saitama también se preocupara, pues no podía regresarles a su hijo magullados a sus primos. Ambos dejaron de jugar a las cartas para ayudarlo.

— _No paso nada, solo descubrí que todo lo que se dice sobre esta ciudad es cierto, hay kaijus en todas partes._ — Respondió Ritsu.

Saitama cargo al joven herido y lo puso en su futon. — _Espera aquí, iré por el botiquín._ — Le dijo. — _Shigeo, saca un muda limpia para tu hermano, lo que trae está muy sucio.—_ Mob asintió. — _¡Demonios! Se suponía que genos te cuidara.— Murmuró entre dientes mientras se iba a buscar el botiquín._

— _¿Es cierto, hoyuelo?_ — Pregunto Mob hacia el espectro.

— _Si, nos atacó un Kaiju._ — Le contestó.

— _Que mal._ — Dijo Mob muy preocupado.

— _Esto… Esto no es nada, me han golpeado más fuerte._ — Comentó Ritsu mientras se acomodaba en el futón y le sonreía su hermano.

Saitama llegó con el botiquín en ese momento y empezó a curarlo.

• • ┈┈┈┈ ๑ ⋅ ⋯ ୨ ୧ ⋯ ⋅ ๑ ┈┈┈┈ •

 **Dia 3, 8:40 AM**

Genos, después de ayudar a Fubuki a perseguir algo que él no puede ver, llegó a casa. Cuando paso por el umbral de la puerta se encontró a su sensei viéndolo fijamente, recargado en una pared mientras tomaba café de una taza muy serio.

— _Sabes, cuando deje a Ritsu contigo pensé que estaba seguro..._ — Dijo saitama, después señaló al joven que estaba en el futon con unas vendas. — _¡Pero mira lo que pasó!_

— _Tio Saitama, estoy bien..._ — Dijo Ritsu con un poco de dolor en la voz.

— _No, tu no estas bien ¿En qué estabas pensando en dejar a un niño solo en esta parte ciudad?_ — Le pregunto Saitama.

— _Yo..._ — No le podía contar que creía que sus sobrinos eran un peligro justo ahora. —Fui ayudar a Fubuki con su misión…

— _¡¿Fuiste ayudar a Fubuki a jugar a los cazafantasmas?!_ — Pregunto Saitama ofendido. — _¡Esas cosas no existen!_ — Le reitero Saitama.

Cuando Saitama dijo que no creeia que los fantasmas no existen, Genos vio una cara sombría en Ritsu, si… Lo mas probable es que Ritsu sepa algo sobre esto.

— _Genos… Yo estoy decepcionado de ti_.— Saitama le comento con una voz triste.

El cyborg hizo una cara de sorpresa, para después verse visiblemente dolido para seguido sentarse en un rincón. Después de eso, el ambiente estaba bastante tenso en la casa.

— _Vaya Ritsu, esta vez sí que lo arruinaste._ — Le recrimino Hoyuelo.

Lo que ninguno de los hermanos noto, es que Genos, con una cara de sorpresa, pudo oír a lo lejos la voz de hoyuelo, aunque creyó que eran su sistema de audición que estaba fallando.

• • ┈┈┈┈ ๑ ⋅ ⋯ ୨ ୧ ⋯ ⋅ ๑ ┈┈┈┈ •

 _ **Nota de autor:**_

 _ **Entre a trabajar, ahora trabajo y estudio, lo cual me deja muy poco para escribir, pero dije "Les voy a day una actualización antes de que termine el año" y pues le puse accion turbo y justo en el ultimo dia de la década, lo hice (A menos que vivas en la india o china)**_


	6. Dia 4, parte 1

A la mañana siguiente, todos despertaron temprano, pues aún se sentía la tensión en el aire.

— _Yo y Shigeo iremos a entrenar ¿Ustedes vienen o se quedan aquí?_ — Dijo Saitama mientras terminaba el desayuno.

— _Yo me quedo, aun me duelen algunas partes._ — Contestó Ritsu.

— _Yo igual me quedo._ — Contestó Genos.

— _Okey, te quedas, pero está vez si cuidas a Ritsu ¿Está claro?_ — Le dijo Saitama.

— _¡Si, sensei!_ — Le respondió Genos con diligencia.

Después de esa conversación, Saitama y Mob Salieron hacer su ejercicio. En cuanto ambos cursaron el umbral de la puerta, la habitación se llenó de aún más tensión.

— _Saldré a caminar._ — Dijo Ritsu.

— _No puedo dejarte._ — Respondió el cyborg.

— _Puedo cuidarme solo._

— _No, no puedes._

— _Si puedo._

— _¿Y que hay de tus heridas?_

— _Tch._

Después de eso, sólo se se oía el ruido del abanico en la habitación,ruido que fue interrumpido por la notificación de un mensaje en el teléfono de Genos.

 **Fubuki:** _¿Puedes acompañarme hoy?_

El rubio vio el mensaje, no, no podía acompañarla hoy, tenía que cuidar de que Ritsu no hiciera nada indebido.

 **Genos:** _No puedo, lo siento, uno de los sobrinos del señor Saitama está herido._

 **Fubuki:** _¿Un sobrino de sairama? ¿De los que me contaste ayer?_

 **Genos:** _Si._

 **Fubuki:** _¿Puedo ir?_

El joven se sorprendió ante esto,pero esta era su única oportunidad de saber si los niños eran psíquicos.

 **Genos:** _La estaré esperando._

Guardó su teléfono y vio directamente a Ritsu, que estaba viendo a la ventana. — _¿Por qué hay un hoyo al otro lado de la calle?_ — Pregunto.

— _Una raza de seres subterráneos intentaron invadir, pero sensei los detuvo._

— _¿Y porque el tío Saitama es tu sensei? ¿No debería ser al revés?_ — Pregunto El chico con cierto tono burlón.

— _Sensei es muy fuerte a pesar ser clase B._ — Se limitó a decir el cyborg.

Pasó media hora cuando se oyó el "Toc Toc" de la puerta. Genos fui a atender y como era de esperarse, era Jingoku no Fubuki.

— _Buenos días Genos._ — Saludo la mujer.

— _Buenos días, señorita Fubuki, pase._

La mujer asintió y pasó. Cuando llegó a la casa se encontró con un adolescente acostado en un futones, ambos cruzaron la mirada y se vieron fijamente,lo pudieron sentir, sentir que el otro era un psíquico.

— _Señorita Fubuki, tome asiento._ — Pidió Genos.

— _Gracias._ — Agradeció la mujer mientras se sentaba en la sala. Después Genos la siguió y se sentó.

— _Ella es Fubuki, heroína clase B y amiga de sensei._ — La presentó el cyborg.

Fubuki había tomado asiento en un lugar en donde quedaba frente a frente con el adolescente,ambos se quedaron viendo entre sí.

— _Iré al grano, jovencito ¿Usted también es psíquico, verdad?_ — Preguntó la mujer.

— _Así es._ — Contestó el adolescente.

Este intercambio tomó por sorpresa a Genos y lo dejó boquiabierta.

Fubuki sonrió un poco. — _Ya veo… ¿Y cuántos años llevas siéndolo?_

— _Mis poderes apenas se manifestaron el año pasado._ — Contestó el joven, sabía que no debía de confiar en ella, pero había algo dentro de él que le decía que lo hiciera, como si ella fuera similar a el. — _¿Y usted?_

— _Desde niña, pero mi hermana siempre fue mejor que yo._ — Comentó la mujer con una sonrisa nostálgica. — _Oi que también tienes un hermano ¿El también es un psíquico?_

— _Así es. El es más fuerte que yo, y más genial._

Genos estaba anonadado con el intercambio de palabras entre estos dos ¿Era tan fácil como preguntarle? ¡No! Tenía que haber algo más, además, ¿Shigeo más fuerte? ¡IMPOSIBLE!

— _Así que si eras psíquico._ — Comentó Genos.

— _Tch._ — Se limitó Ritsu irritado.

La mujer se dio cuenta de la tensión entre estos días. — _Bueno, siguiendo ¿Alguna vez has visto un fantasmas?_

— _Si, de hecho, hay uno justo aquí._ — Dijo Ritsu para sorpresa de todos.

Después de esto, hoyuelo apareció. — _¡Hola a todos!_ — Señaló a sí mismo. — _¡Soy Hoyuelo!_

Tanto genos como Fubuki quedaron boquiabiertos al verlo.

— _¡Un fantasma!_ — Reitero Fubuki.

— _¡Así es, nena!_ —Respondió Hoyuelo.

— _¡Pero…! ¿Como?_ — Preguntó en voz alta mujer. Rápidamente se abalanzó sobre él para estrujarlo.

— _¡Ey! Despacio señorita. ¡La mercancía no se toca!_ — Dijo Hoyuelo mientra los estrujaban. Mientras tanto, Genos preparaba el cañón de sus manos para atacar, hoyuelo noto esto. — _Ey, tranquilo, no creo que eso me haga mucho daño._ — mientras Fubuki lo seguía estrujando.

— _¡Se supone que todos los fantasmas son malvados…!_ — Dijo Fubuki incrédula.

— _¡Creencias de gente ignorante! ¿Me vees a mi haciendo fechorías?_ — Pregunto Hoyuelo.

— _Bueno, acerca de eso, recuerdo cuando mi hermano me contó cómo te conoció._ — Mencionó Ritsu.

— _¡Hey! ¡Hey! Esa es historia para otro rato._ — Dijo nervioso Hoyuelo, no le convenía que supieran sobre sus aspiraciones de ser un dios.

Ante esto Ritsu sólo soltó una sonrisa burlona.

— _¿Por qué nos ocultaron que eran psíquicos?_ — Pregunto Genos desafiante.

— _Nunca lo ocultamos, simplemente no preguntaron._ — Respondió Ritsu con el mismo tono de desafío.

— _Creo que esa información es relevante._ — Respondió Genos aún desafiante.

— _¿Relevante para que?_ — Pregunto Ritsu, también aún desafiante.

Fubuki y Hoyuelo voltearon a ver a su respectivo conocido dandoce cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

— _Bueno, volvamos a hablar de mi increíble persona._ — Intentó romper la tensión Hoyuelo.

— _Si, volvamos hablar sobre los asquerosos fantasmas._ — Dijo Fubuki.

— _¡Oye!_ — Reclamo Hoyuelo.

— _¿Que? ¡Es la verdad! Los fantasmas me repulsan._ — Comentó Fubuki. — _Bueno ¿Que saben sobre los fantasmas que están invadiendo ciudad Z? ¿Han sentido algo?_

— _¿Invadiendo?_ — Pregunto Ritsu con curiosidad.

— _De un tiempo para acá, hay fantasmas poseyendo a los kaijus de la ciudad._ — Respondió la heroína.

— _Ya veo, eso tiene sentido._ — Se murmuró Ritsu.

— _¿Que tiene sentido?_ — Inquirió Genos con sospecha.

— _Nada, es que ayer me atacó un kaiju._ — Comentó Ritsu.

— _Eso ya lo se._ — Le respondió Genos recordando la Amarga noche que había tenido después de ver la mirada de decepción de su sensei.

— _Si, pero este Kaiju se comportaba raro, no importa cuánto daño le hiciera, parecía no tener dolor._ — Mencionó el menor de los Kageyamas.

— _Es parecido a lo que nos pasó._ — Comentó Fubuki.

— _¿Qué les pasó?_ — Pregunto curioso Ritsu a la mujer.

— _Ayer, Genos y yo nos reunimos, cuando de repente atacó un kaiju, pero era más resistente que los normal. Cuando lo derrotamos salió un espíritu, lo seguí pero salió huyendo hablando algo sobre un hermano mientras lloraba._ — Contó Fubuki.

— _¿Un hermano? ¡No será…!_ — Ritsu tuvo una revelación. — _Ayer exorcise al espíritu que salió del Kaiju._

Fubuki interrumpió. — _¿¡Sabes exorcisar!?_

— _Si ¿Tu no?_ — Pregunto Ritsu a Fubuki.

— _No, toda mi vida he peleado contra Kaijus, es la primera vez que se me asigna a algo relacionado con fantasmas._ — Respondió.

— _¿Y tú cómo es que sabes exorcisar? ¿Es algún tipo de ritual?_ — Pregunto Genos sospechando.

— _¡Si! Me sería de mucha ayuda si me dices como se exorcista._

— _No… Es Algo que simplemente pasa, digo, no se como explicarlo._ — Dijo el chico pensativo.

Ante esas palabras, Fubuki soltó un respiro de decepción y derrota.

— _Si quiere la puedo ayudar a pelear contra los espiritus._ — Comentó Ritsu, había algo en la mujer que le había agradado.

— _¡No! No pienso arriesgar a un civil._ — Contestó la heroína.

— _Créame señorita, no soy tan indefenso como parezco, ayer me la arregle solo contra un kaiju y antes de eso ya he estado en peleas, me las puedo arreglar yo solo._ — Le comento Ritsu.

— _¿Y en qué tipo de peleas te has metido? ¿Como te puedes valer por ti mismo siendo un niño?_ — Inquirió sospechoso genos.

— _¿Quieres ver?_ — Más que una pregunta era una amenaza de de parte del menor.

Ambos se quedaron viendo con desafío entre ellos, pero antes de que hicieran algo, gracias adiós, la puerta se abrió; Era Saitama y Mob que había vuelto del entrenamiento.

— _¡Volvimos!_ — Aviso Saitama. — _¡Ah! Fubuki ¿Estás aquí?_ — Expresó Saitama a ver a su amiga en la mesa con Genos y su sobrino. Detrás de Saitama venía Shigeo hiperventilando debido a su poca condición física.

— _Hola Saitama, un gusto veerte._ — Saludo la mujer.

— _¿Sigues con eso de cazar fantasmas? Solo no vuelvas a robarte a Genos. —_ Pregunto casualmente Saitama.

— _Si.. Sobre eso… Creo que Ritsu tiene algo que decir._ — Dijo serio Genos mirando de reojo al hermano menor.

Ritsu soltó un respiro de cansancio. — _Tío Saitama. Tengo algo importante que decirle._

Esto captó la atención de Saitama que paso a modo serio.

Hubo silencio en la habitación.

— _¡Ah! ¿Eso? Ya lo sabía._ — Dijo mientras volvía a ser casual y despreocupado y se empezó a servir un vaso de agua. — _Pensé que ibas a decir algo más serio._ — Tomó un sorbo del vaso.

Hubo más silencio en la habitación.

— _ **¿¡QUUUUUEEEEEE!?**_ — Gritaron todos en la habitación cortando el silencio, bueno todos menos Saitama, y Mob que seguía hiperventilando del ejercicio.


	7. Interludio 1

Hace 7 años. Durante esta época Saitama aún no era el hombre que podía sobre pasar todos los obstáculos con un solo puso, si no que era un estudiante recién graduado de la preparatoria, y sobre todo, aún era una persona con cabello. En esa ocasión, había sido obligado por su madre a ir a una reunión familiar.

"No me avergüences" y "Tienes que ir por que lo digo" eran las palabras de su madre que resonaban en su cabeza.

Como era de esperar, llegó a la reunión y su madre empezó a presentarlo con todos «Ha pasado un tiempo desde que vimos a todos. » Mencionaba una y otra vez sus padres.

Saitama después de lo saludos se sentó en un rincón, cerca de donde estaban los cubiertos. Cuando sobre oyó una conversación de sus primos, primo que reconoció por ser uno de los que jugaba y cuidaba de él cuando era más pequeño, parecía una pequeña conmoción en la mesa.

— _Lo siento mucho, enserio, no era su intención._ — Decía muy apenado.

— _Tendrás que pagarlo._ — Dijo la dueña de la casa.

— _Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento._ — Seguía con tono apenado en su voz. — _Vamos Shigeo, disculpate._ —Volteo a ver al Mayor de sus hijos.

— _Lo siento mucho tía, realmente no quería doblar la cuchara._ — Decía al borde de las lágrimas.

— _Si, el realmente no quería, pero ya sabes como es con los niños que nacen como espers._ — Comentó el padre de Shigeo. — _Vamos Shigeo, ve por otro cubierto para que puedas seguir comiendo._

Shigeo se levantó de la mesa con la cuchara doblada aún en su mano y fue hacia donde estaban los cubiertos mientras lloraba en silencio; Coincidente mente, Saitama estaba en su camino.

— _¿P-por favor podría pasarme una cuchara?_ — Preguntó el niño a Saitama.

— _Claro._ — Contestó.

Mientras los sollozos del niños se hacían más audibles.

Saitama tomó la cuchara del niño y la reemplazo por una nueva. — _¿Sabes? Nuestra tía siempre ha sido dramática. No es para tanto._ — Le comento al niño.

— _¿Enserio? ¿No me odia?_ — Le preguntó el niño entre sollozos.

— _No lo creo._ — Contestó Saitama con una calidad sonrisa, para después empezar a lavar la cuchara mientras Shigeo veía curioso. — _Mira._ — Con todas sus fuerzas Saitama desdoblo la cuchara intentando que volviera a su estado original lo más posible. —L _a dejaré aquí._ — Dijo mientras la ponía entre los cubiertos. — _Y ¡Ta dah! La tía ni se acordará de esto mañana._

— _¿Enserio?_ — Pregunto el chico con una sonrisa.

— _Si, ahora vuelve con tus padres a seguir comiendo._ — Le pidió Saitama.

El niño asintió con la cabeza y se fue a seguir comiendo junto a otro niño que Saitama asumió que era su hermano.

La reunión siguió sin más inconvenientes, después de esa, Saitama ya no asistiría a reuniones familiares pues tenía que ir a universidad para después intentar convertirse en un asalariado, pero ya sabemos cómo realmente fue esa historia.


End file.
